


A Thank You

by patientalien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is Knighted, and acts on an impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr.

**title**  A Thank You  
 **author** **patientalien**  
 **rating**  M-ish  
 **summary**  Anakin is Knighted. Written for a prompt from  **citizenjess**  on tumblr. References to the Tartakovsky Clone Wars animated series.

* * *

They stand there for a long moment, staring at one another. Obi-Wan watches Anakin's hand touch his right ear, where not hours before a braid had grazed soft skin. Already he has pulled the rest of his hair from the traditional ponytail, eager to cast off the trappings of his apprenticeship. Obi-Wan is surprised he is even here, really, so ready had the boy been to move towards Knighthood - and away from Obi-Wan.

"I thought you'd be out celebrating," Obi-Wan says, busying himself with putting a discarded cloak - Anakin's - away. Anakin crosses the room with three heavy footfalls and puts his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders, spinning him around until they are once again facing each other. Before Obi-Wan can ask what he is doing, Anakin's hands find their way to Obi-Wan's face, gripping it firmly and pulling him forward, their lips crashing together unceremoniously.

It is several long moments before what is happening registers enough for Obi-Wan to push him away. "What was that for?" he demands, not angry, simply curious and perhaps a little taken aback.

Anakin, for his part, does not seem the least bit ashamed of his actions. He rarely does, Obi-Wan knows, but his bravado is even more unabashed than usual. "It's not forbidden anymore," he informs Obi-Wan, "because I'm not your Padawan anymore."

As usual, Anakin has misunderstood the lessons Obi-Wan had tried to impart all those nights when the boy had come into his bed, trying to experience something Obi-Wan was not willing to give. "It was not because you were my Padawan," he retorts, "it is because attachments…"

"Yes, yes," Anakin snaps, waving a hand dismissively. "But we both know that's bantha hork." Obi-Wan has about thirty replies lined up in his head by the time Anakin adds, "I just wanted to thank you."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. Gratitude is not something he had expected, especially with Anakin's assumption that the only one who believed he should be Knighted was Anakin himself. "Oh?" he says, drawing his arms across his chest. "Is that so? And you think smashing your face into mine is a good way of going about doing that?"

"No," Anakin responds, sliding his tabbards off his shoulders and stripping off his outer tunic. He drops to his knees in front of Obi-Wan and looks up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "I think this is."

Obi-Wan has to admit, it is a very good thank-you.

 


End file.
